Three voices for three brothers
by imaginist007
Summary: Though Death was cunning you had to wonder how he tricked the Peverell Brothers into believing him simple he changed his voice for each of them.


**three voices for three brothers**

 **A/N: inspired by the Peverell Brothers song by the Butterbeer Experience Death will have three voices for each brother. For Antioch Death will be a strong being in Bold, For Cadmus a frail female in** _ **Italic**_ **, and for Ignotus a man voice in normal text, I own no rights to that or the original short story by J. K Rowling**

The three brothers had finished building the bridge to cross the deep river but half way accross a hooded figer appeared Death, it felt cheated for mortal magical or non would have drowned in the river or turned back to take another path but Death devised a plan to get them back and bowed its head in respect then it began to speak to the Brothers each to in a different voice.

" **Mortals for centuries I've watched this river and collected the souls of those who've drowned you three are the first to have avaded me without turning back so for this I congratulate you and wish to besto you a gift.**

 _Mortals for centuries I've watched this river and collected the souls of those who've drowned you three are the first to have avaded me without turning back so for this I congratulate you and wish to besto you a gift._

Mortals for centuries I've watched this river and collected the souls of those who've drowned you three are the first to have avaded me without turning back so for this I congratulate you and wish to besto you a gift."

The Brothers looked at each other in wonder and in disbelief of if this was true, the oldest brother who was a combative man walked up to Death and said, " If what you say is true you should know I've almost been graced by you before, by another wizard in a dual. His wand was more powerful then mine, with your power make me a wand that is more powerful and will always win."

So Death flew to the nearest Elder tree and ripped off a fifteen inch long branch, he flew back to the bridge and summand a black skin like tail hair fusing it into the branch forming a wand. When the wand was finished he handed it to the oldest brother saying, " **This wand made from an Elder tree and cored from the tail hair of my finest Thestral.** " then moves aside to let the brother pass continuing, " **Go brother I bid thee goodnight I promise you'll win all your battles and fights.** " The brother began to walk by and as he passed the shoulder he found he could no longer see the creature or hear it as it said one more thing, " **Yet your wand will be stolen and you will be slain so you and I will meet again.** "

The second brother who was an arrogant man though did not hear the conversation this Death had with his brother was astonished by its magic and the wand so he though of a way to humiliate it further and said, " Oh Miss Death you have taken many in many ways some even before their time one was my love she died of child birth to my daughter. Now that she is all grown up I am alone again so I want your magic instead, the magic to bring others back from the dead."

So Death float down the river side and picked up a small stone, it came back up and crushed the stone into a gem fused with black smoke from its hand before giving it to the second brother and saying, " _Take this stone. By thinking clearly on the person or people you wish to bring back turn in thrice in hand and no matter where you are they will appear._ " The second brother looked at the stone with a lustful gaze he believed he had fooled Death twice but then focused back as it moved to the side like before granting passage saying, " _Go brother I bid thee goodnight you will see your love soon._ " and the brother walked but like the first one could no longer see or hear it once passing the shoulder so it spoke again. " _Yet things will not be right for you will drive yourself crazy cause she won't be whole then I will claim your soul."_ and turned to the third brother.

He the youngest of the three was a humble and wise man for he didn't trust Death because he was able to hear the conversations of his older brothers and so had an idea of what he was dealing with, he walked slow and cautiously to Death but it spoke first. " And what would you ask of me young one? Immortality to go forth and see the progresses of mankind both magical and non magical or perhaps wealth beyond your wildest dreams."

The brother answered, " No sir I don't want those thing because though you have tried I heard your conversations with my brothers, not your voice mine you but theirs and to my oldest Antioch you sounded like a strong powerful being and his wand was a way of challenging you where as for my other brother Cadmus he said the word miss to you so he thought you were a woman and there for tried to use it to his advantage but to me you sound like an ordinary person there for I can't trust you. Immortality can be an advantage but it's also a curse because what if I fell in love with someone and had children it would be placed only upon me not them meaning I will live on while they will die and as for wealth I'm fine as I am, it's fine to want at first but sooner or later there will come a time when gold will lose its luster, jewels will stop sparkling and the grandest of halls will turn into a prison. Both are great but both will drive me to a point where I will wish for death so I can't and won't ask for anything sir."

Death was shocked by this brothers mind he could see this was going to be tricky and so said, " You are indeed a wise man Ignotus Peverell and kind for you not only think of yourself you're thinking of others too but even I think it is unfair for you to receive nothing where your bother have something so I will ask again. What do you want?"

Seeing no way out Ignotus thought long and hard on what to ask, it had to be something he could use that's when he came with an idea so he looked to Death and spoke, " I wish for safe passage, to go forth from here without being followed by you until the end of my days."

Death was furious by this but would not go back on its word so it pulled down a long cloth of its own cloak and reluctantly sliced it off to hand it over to the third brother saying, " Fine take my cloak it has the magic of invisibility so once on you will vanish from the eyes of any who wish to do harm upon you." the cloak turned a transparent velvet with gold and silver lines through it. Ignotus held his now gift hoping his plan worked as Death moved to the side again and said, " Go brother I bid thee goodnight go take your new cloak and go live out your life happy and healthy." and so he did and like the other could no longer see it once passed the shoulder or unfortunately hear it as Death spoke for the final time. " And when you are ready you can take off your cloak and join me."

Death did not see the brothers again for awhile and though he took the first two for its own it was many years later till Ignotus called it his home departing this life as old friends and equals. As for the gifts only two stayed within the family, the Elder Wand became a legend and was sought out by many passing it's loyalty to any who defeated its previous owner, The Resurrection Stone was found by Cadmus's daughter Jenifer Peverell who after learning of her Uncle Antioch's death came to check on her dad only to find him hung to death, she found the stone in her fathers hand and took it out of grief later married into the Gaunt Family the decedents of Salazar Slytherin and passed it on to her son and as for the Cloak Ignotus gave it to his son before going with death who passed to his daughter Lolanthe who married into the Potter family making it a Potter heirloom.


End file.
